Artemis & Holly's Night Together
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: Holly stays over at Fowl Manor for a night. What happens next?


Artemis was in love. There was no doubt about it. But he wasn't in love with any girl, he was in love with Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon. Ever since the day he first met her 4 years ago when he was 12, he had felt some emotion towards her. Now, he knew what the emotion was:Love. And, at this very moment, Holly Short was in her room in Fowl Manor changing to go to bed. Artemis was in his own pajamas in his room. He was sitting at his desk,thinking about Holly. Suddenly, there was a knck on the door. He went to go open it. "Hey, Artemis,"said Holly. Artemis just stared at her. She looked amazing in her light blue tank top and matching shorty-shorts. Her hair had grown long and was now well below her shoulders. All in all, she looked amazing. And beautiful.

"Hi, Holly. Can I help you with anything?" he asked as soon as he was able to talk again.

"Yeah. Can I have another blanket? It's a lot colder up here then it is in Haven and, well, I didn't exactly dress for this weather," she replied, otioning to her outfit.

"You look really good,"he said unconsciously. _Darn it!_ he thought._ She probabaly thinks i'm a total geek!_ Holly looked down and blushed.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly. Artemis kept on staring at her for a while in silence until Holly finally broke the silence.

"Uh...Artemis? The blanket?"she reminded him.

"Oh,yeah!" he said. Artmeis Fowl II does not forget things like that. What was happening to him? He led her down the hall to the closet. He opened the door and pulled out a blanket. He handed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied. She walked back down to her room.

"Holly?" said Artemsi before he could stop himself. She looked up at him. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Wether you pick the movie or not," said Holly with a grin. Artemis smiled.

"Don't worry, Holly. I heard there's a new movie based on our adventures when Opal escaped from the hospital and we had to defeat her. Again," he said. Holly pretended to think about it.

"Okay," she finally said. They went downstairs to the family room. Holly sat on the couch right in front of the T.V while Artemis put the movie in the DVD player. Then, he went and sat down nex to her. Halfway throught he movie, Holly started feeling a little cold. She picked up a blanket and put it on top of both of them. Artemsi scooted a little closer ot her so they would both fit inside the blanket. Now they were literally touching. Artemis couldn't help himself. He turned towards Holly.

"Holly?" She loked up at him.

"Yes, Art-" Before she could finish her sentence, Artemis leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for abot aminute,then they finally pulled away. "Artemis, I-" Artemis shushed her with another kiss. This time when they pulled away, none of them said anything. Pretty soon, they oth started drifting off. Right before he fell asleep, Artemis whispered to Holly 3 words, "I love you," Holly whispered back, "I love you to,Arty."

When Holly woke up, she found Artemis asleep next to her, his arm over her waist. Her arm was draped across his chest. She instinctivly pulled back until she remembered their kisses. Artemis woke up as soon as she moved her hand. "Holly!" he said,clearly surprised. Then he remembered what happened last night. Suddenly, Myles & Beckett jumped out behind them, laughing.

"Artemis has a girlfriend!" they shrieked. The noise woke up Mr. and Mrs. Fowl.

"Myles & Beckett what are you two-" Mrs. Fowl was tying her robe as she came down the sairs. When she saw Artemis & Holly next to each other on the sofa, she paused.

"Oh," she said.

"Myles & Beckett, come upstairs with me,"said Artemis Fowl Senior, clearly wanting to give Artemis & Holly privacy.

"But, Dad!" whined Beckett.

"Now,"said . Myles & Beckett obediently followed. Artemis & Holly's cheeks were redder then the strawberries on the painting above the fireplace. Now that his family members were gone, Artemis did't feel so embarresed.

"Artemsi, will your parents get mad?" asked Holly.

"I don't care about them," he whispered into her ear. "I only care about you." He kissed her again. He knew that somewhere above, Myles & Beckett were staring at them and laughing, but he didn't care. He could only think about Holly and the kiss theyw ere sharing. They continued kissing until a little beep came form the helmet on the table next to Holly.

"That's enough, you two!" Artemsi & Holly glanced up to see Foaly's grinning face.

"Foaly?!" exclaimed Holly. Artemis just nodded.

"I expected as much. After all, Foaly clearly doesn't trust me." He looked up at Foaly. Foaly grinned sheepishly.

"You guys are better than any human soap opera! Especially the Myles & Beckett part. Hilarious!" Holly turned off the helmet. "Holly, what are you-" Foaly was cu toff as the helmet powered down. She looked back up at Artemis.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" They kissed again, much to the delight of youn Myles and Beckett.


End file.
